Permen Karet
by Rerei Reika-Chan
Summary: A new memory between me, you and bubble gum. New story. RnR please :)


**PERMEN KARET**

**Disclaimer****© Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, BL****,Yaoi****, Gajeness, typo****[s]****, OOC, abal, dan ide pasaran****, Alur berantakan dll**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Enjoy, please!**

Sebuah mobil sport hitam meluncur membelah jalanan yang lumayan ramai di akhir pekan ini, sepertinya banyak keluarga yang akan pergi berlibur sehingga jalanan lebih padat dari biasanya. Sementara si pengemudi mobil sport tadi hanya diam berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan dan kendaraan yang sedang dia kemudikan tak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap takjub kepadanya karena dia memang sengaja membuka atap mobilnya karena paksaan seseorang yang katanya ingin melihat langit.  
Sebenarnya di dalam mobil tersebut terisi oleh dua orang, satu orang-pengemudi-berambut raven dengan model yang nyentrik kalau tidak mau di bilang aneh, kulit putih pucat dan mata onyx yang akan memandang tajam kepada siapapun. Dan seorang pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, kulit berwarna tan dan mata sapphire yang mengatakan kalau langit pasti iri karena dia juga mempunyai warna biru yang cerah sama seperti langit diatas sana juga rambut pirangnya yang halus. Sayangnya sapphirenya sedang tertutup oleh kelopaknya.  
Sasuke dan Naruto nama kedua pemuda tersebut sedang dalam perjalanan yang hanya Naruto yang tahu dan sekarang orang yang menyeret Sasuke menjadi supir mendadak kini dengan tampang bak malaikatnya tidur tanpa memberitahu akan kemana mereka sebenarnya. 

"Dobe!" Agak meninggikan suaranya Sasuke memanggil teman perjalanannya agar terbangun dari dunia mimpinya, tapi sayangnya itu tidak berhasil membangunkan Naruto. Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto dan menghela nafasnya  
"Kalau kau hanya ingin tidur kenapa harus memintaku mengantarmu seperti ini hm?"  
Memutar arah Sasuke menurunkan atap mobilnya tak ingin tidur orang di sebelahnya terganggu oleh sinar matahari. Mobil itu kemudian meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang.

###################

Naruto menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa pegal dan mulai membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Saat membuka matanya pemandangan yang pertama kali muncul adalah jalanan yang ramai dengan kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau-tanda penyebrangan-menyala. Naruto kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pengemudi mobil dan mendapatinya sedang sibuk mengemudikan mobil sambil menggunakan earphone, Naruto terpana karenanya. Wajah yang tegas dibalut kulit pucat-putih susu-dan bibir tipis yang sekarang sedang mengunyah permen karet-kebiasaan Sasuke-tanpa sadar Naruto menggerakan tangannya bermaksud menyentuh pemuda lainnya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau yang dilihatnya itu nyata. 

Menurunkan kembali tangannya yang tadi menggantung di udara, merasa bodoh atau memang dia bodoh tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan tidak.  
"Bodoh" gumam Naruto sendiri.  
'tentu ini hanya mimpi' batin Naruto.  
Author mulai merasa kalau Naruto benar-benar bodoh. Ck, oke lupakan.  
Naruto sepertinya lupa kalau dia sendiri yang meminta Sasuke mengantarkannya ke tempat yang hanya Naruto yang tahu dan mengira ini semua hanya mimpi. Hei! siapa yang tidak akan mengira ini hanya mimpi karena intensitas mereka bertemu saja hanya ada di hari minggu itu pun kalau Sasuke pulang dan tidak bermalam di kantornya-berkencan dengan laporan brengsek-dan lagi ini bukan hari minggu. Ah sepertinya Naruto benar-benar bodoh.  
'Hell! Ini pasti hanya mimpi' batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tentang-apakah Sasuke yang disampingnya nyata atau tidak-sampai tidak menyadari kalau mobil yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti dan si pengemudi sedang menatap aneh ke arahnya.  
Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya kembali dan berharap segera menemukan dirinya terbangun di dalam kamarnya, bukannya dia tidak suka dengan mimpi-menurut Naruto-yang sedang dialaminya sekarang tapi dia ingin segera bangun agar mimpi ini tidak semakin menyakitkan pada saat dia bangun dan sadar bahwa semua hanya mimpi.

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan hm?" ucap Sasuke datar.  
"…eh" Naruto kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya dan segera menolehkan kepalanya.  
"..apa ini nyata?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.  
"Dobe!" akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya karena mereka sudah sampai di suatu tempat yang bisa dikatakan cukup tenang.

Di depan mobilnya sekarang terhampar padang rumput dengan bunga dandelion yang bermekaran dan angin yang berhembus meniup bunga dandelion terbang menambah kesan damai tempat ini.  
Naruto yang masih berasumsi kalau apa yang sedang dia alami hanya mimpi kembali menutup mata dan membukanya berharap dia segera bangun dan mendapati pemandangan kamarnya bukan tempat yang sekarang dia pijak.  
"Aku harus segera bangun.. ayolah aku harus bangun" Naruto masih berusaha menyadarkan dirinya-dari mimpi yang merupakan asumsinya sendiri-dan membuka-tutup matanya secara terus menerus.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat hamparan padang rumput menoleh ke arah mobil merasa aneh karena Naruto tidak mengikutinya, kemudian dia menghampiri mobilnya kembali dan membuka pintu mobil bagian sebelah pengemudi dimana Naruto berada.

"Dobe kenapa kau tak kelu…" Sasuke yang awalnya ingin memarahi Naruto terdiam dengan mata yang melebar karena melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Bukan karena keadaan Naruto yang menyedihkan tapi justru lebih ke err menakjubkan, bagaimana tidak saat ini Naruto sedang ada dalam posisi setengah berbaring karena kursinya ia turunkan dan dengan tangan yang menutupi mata-kelelahan-serta bibir yang sedikit membuka dengan terus meracau tidak jelas.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya paksa, ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan batinnya bersorak gembira. Namun saat Sasuke hendak menyentuh pipi si pirang sesuatu mengalir dengan deras dan bibir tipisnya mulai meracau lebih keras.  
"Ini.. mimpi yang menyebalkan.. hiks.. aku hiks.. ingin bangun.." racauan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak. Dia sadar kalau Naruto pasti mengira semua ini hanya mimpi memang siapa yang akan menyangka ini nyata. Ya, Naruto tak berlebihan kalau mengira ini mimpi karena Sasuke yang merupakan seorang Direktur muda di perusahaannya sangat tidak mungkin untuk ada bersamanya saat ini walaupun ini akhir pekan.

"Aku disini. Ini bukan mimpi" Sasuke mengusap pipi yang basah oleh air mata itu dan menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Naruto sedari tadi dan menggenggamnya berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.  
"kau tidak bermimpi Naru." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat karena sapphire si pirang masih saja tertutup dan mengalirkan air mata. 

"Sa-sasu.." Suara serak Naruto terdengar seiring membukanya mata saphirenya dan menatap Sasuke sendu.  
"Hn" Gumam Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan lembutnya mencoba mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan Naruto tidak sedang bermimpi.  
"A-aku tidak bermimpi kan 'suke?" Naruto mulai membuka sesi tanya jawabnya.  
"Hn."  
"Ini nyata?  
"Hn."  
"Kalau aku menutup mataku lagi dan saat aku membukanya kau tidak akan hilang kan?"  
"Hn"

"…."  
"Aku pasti bermimpi. Ushh.. Aku terus mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini tapi ini yang paling buruk karena tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Hiks" Naruto mulai meracau kembali dan menangis.  
Sasuke terdiam dia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Naruto selama ini saat dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan saat dia pulang Naruto selalu menunggunya di sofa ruang tengah dengan keadaan tertidur atau lebih parahnya Sasuke menemukan Naruto bersandar pada pintu apatemen mereka sambil tertidur dan Sasuke akan mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka, dan itulah yang membuat dia tidak tau kalau Naruto selama ini kesepian karenanya. Sasuke terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Gomen, Naru. Bukalah matamu aku disini dan ini bukan mimpi" Sasuke terus mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Namun orang yang bersangkutan seperti punya dunianya sendiri dan mengabaikan segala yang Sasuke katakan sedari tadi.  
Kesal karena terus di abaikan dan hatinya yang terus terasa pedih mendengar semua racauan Naruto yang di tujukan kepadanya. Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyambar permen karet yang ada di plastik samping Naruto yang di belinya saat perjalanan tadi. Membukanya dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya serta mengunyahnya secara kasar mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya pada permen karet itu. Poor permen karet.

Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan Naruto sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.  
"..hiks.. Aku ingin bangun.. Kaa-san.. bangunkan Naru" racau Naruto  
Sasuke yang masih memperhatikannya hanya diam dan mulai meniup permen karetnya membentuk sebuah gelembung kecil dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. 

Dekat

Dekat

Dekat

Setelah di depan wajah Naruto Sasuke menempelkan gelembung permen karetnya ke bibir Naruto dan menekannya lembut hingga terdengar bunyi 'plop' pertanda gelembung itu pecah dan kedua bibir itu menyatu.

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya akhirnya terdiam dan tenang. Masih mencerna kejadian yang sekarang terjadi.  
Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya setelah dirasanya Naruto sudah mulai tenang.  
"Dobe.. masih mengira ini mimpi, hm?" Sasuke menatap sembari mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Jawab aku." Tuntut Sasuke  
"..a-aaku"  
"Hn?."  
"..Hu-huwee.. Kaa-san tolong bangunkan Naru. Mimpinya Naru makin buruk kaa-san. Di mimpi Naru 'suke mencium Naru. Huu-huwee.. ini pasti mimpi. Kaa-san tolong!" raung Naruto masih tidak sadar dari imajinasinya.

Sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi Sasuke jadi menurut Naruto berciuman dengannya adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Hilang sudah rasa bersalahnya kepada Naruto yang tadi dia rasakan berganti dengan kekesalan yang amat sangat.  
"Dobe no usuratonkachi!" bentak Sasuke dan menyambar lebih banyak lagi permen karet sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Karena tidak mungkin kan dia mengunyah Naruto. Memangnya Sasuke kanibal.  
Sepertinya besok-besok Naruto harus selalu menyediakan permen karet agar hidupnya aman dari monster ayam di depannya ehem maksudnya Sasuke.  
"Te-teme.." panggil Naruto takut-takut melihat wajah Sasuke yang mengerikan.  
"Hn" ketus Sasuke, masih mengunyah permen karet secara brutal membuat Naruto makin takut melihatnya.  
"aa-aku.."  
"Jadi menurutmu berciuman denganku itu sebuah mimpi buruk hm?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa.  
"etto.. bu-bukan begitu" gagap Naruto.  
"bukan begitu?" beo Sasuke. "lalu?" Sasuke menyudutkan Naruto.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya takut melihat wajah Sasuke, dan tidak sadar Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.  
"Naru.." panggil Sasuke lembut.  
Merasa di panggil secara lembut Naruto menoleh dan jantungnya hampir lepas pasalnya Sasuke tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya yang sudah membuat gelembung permen karet lagi dan lebih besar dari sebelumnya sehingga hidungnya juga terkena permen karet itu.  
"Te-teme.." Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri namun sia-sia karena Sasuke yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan menindihnya.  
Sasuke akhirnya menjauhkan kepalanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan memandang wajah Naruto yang lengket dengan permen karet.  
"Manis" gumam Sasuke.  
"Hei! Teme brengsek! Tanggung jawab kau membuatku lengket" protes Naruto.  
"Jadi bagaimana masih menganggap ini mimpi buruk hm?" Sasuke justru balik bertanya.  
"Etto kalau itu.." Naruto bersemu dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Malu.  
Sasuke menyeringai.  
"Mau kubersihkan" tawar Sasuke.  
"eh?" bingung Naruto

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah Naruto kearahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi kali ini tanpa permen karet. Dan kelanjutannya akan panjang sekali~ tapi author akan merahasiakannya demi keamanan privasi kalian~. Khukhukhhu. 

THE END

#####OMAKE##### 

Sasuke membelai pipi seseorang yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya setelah melakukan 'aktivitas'nya.  
"Apa kau masih merasa ini mimpi?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto.  
"I-iyaa.." balas Naruto  
"Do-" perkataan Sasuke terputus karena jari Naruto menempel di bibirnya.  
"Aku merasa ini mimpi karena apapun yang kulakukan bersamamu adalah mimpiku. Mimpi yang ingin aku wujudkan" Naruto berkata tulus.  
Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum. "Mau aku wujudkan lagi mimpimu itu?" Sasuke menyeringai.  
"Dasar mesum!" Naruto menyambar permen karet yang entah datangnya darimana dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Sasuke.  
"Hei!" protes Sasuke namun tetap mengunyah permen karet yang 'disuapkan' oleh Naruto.  
"Daisuki 'suke" gumam Naruto dan mulai menutup matanya karena kelelahan.  
"Hn" Balas Sasuke.  
Sepertinya aku harus membeli permen karet yang banyak besok khukhukhu, batin Sasuke kemudian menyusul kekasihnya kealam mimpi. Ck. Dasar pasangan bodoh. 

OWARI

Bagaimana? Ini terinspirassi dari salah satu adegan di salah satu drama korea yaitu high school love on.  
pokoknya aku lagi demam drama korea jadi begini deh.  
Ohiya. Ini fict pertamaku di tahun ini.  
So, RnR please!  
Arigatou minna-sama..


End file.
